It's Goin' Down
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: TMNT Song-fic. It's Goin' Down by Descendants 2 cast


_It's Goin' Down by Descendants 2 cast! One-Shot! :)_

 _2012'verse_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey and Karai all walked over to Shinigami's little headquarters, which didn't have any doors.

A familiar voice laughed. "Welcome!" Tiger Claw greeted. His lost hand had been replaced by a hook for some reason.

"Finally!" Shini exclaimed as Karai stood in front of the group with crossed arms. Behind her, Michelangelo held the cursed sword Shini wished for; he was wearing a protective pendant. The sword was very powerful and could give you the ability to control entire cities.

"Let's get this party started! I swear I'm cold-hearted! There's no negotiation; I ain't here for debating!" Shini yelled as Tiger Claw pushed their captive, hands and ankles tied, closer to the mutagen basin they'd taken from Stockman's lab.

"You need some motivation? Just look at Leo's face then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient!"

Karai glanced Leo's way; Leo just stared back, holding down his panic as Tiger Claw made a fake sad face. Raph and April glanced at each other worriedly.

"I'll throw him right down there and let him turn into some freak. You either hand over the sword or he'll be ripped apart!" Shini promised.

"Let's all just me smart, although for you that must be hard!" Karai yelled, hands on hips as Shini laughed at the insult. "You'll get your sword; no one has to come to any harm! Don't try to intimidate; your bark is much worse than your bite!"

Shini yapped at them playfully.

"Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're findin' out tonight!"

" _Let's go; bring it on! Better give us what we want!_ " the other Foot Ninja exclaimed with Shini and Tiger Claw. Donnie scowled. " _It's the sword for the freak; if you don't it's goin' down!_ "

" _Let's go; make your move!_ " Karai and her company retorted. " _Peace or war; it's up to you! Give him up and do it now! If you don't it's goin' down!_ "

" _We want the sword, or else your bro is_ gone!" Tiger Claw swung Shini's hypno-chain in front of Leo's face, making the turtle lean away a bit as the Foot said the next part. "Your _time is running out; you should really watch your mouth!_ "

" _Let's go, pound for pound!_ " Karai smashed his fists together to prove their point as they practically screamed at the Foot. " _We're prepared to stand our ground! Put your swords up, put 'em up! It's goin' down!"_

 _"_ Make the trade!" Shinigami yelled, taking her sword out as Tiger Claw pushed Leo further down the wooden board he was standing on. "Or walk the plank!"

Tiger Claw smiled maliciously as he spun Leo around, making the young turtle feel dizzy.

The Foot laughed as Karai talked to her company. She then turned back around, a scowl still present on her face. "OK, look! This is not a conversation; it's a do-or-die situation!" He pointed at Tiger Claw to prove his point; the evil mutant smiled at her evilly with the pointer with his hook and started to walk over. "If you don't give me back my bro, I'll have no hesitation! I'll serve you right here, and I don't need a reservation! That way your sad 'ninja clan'," she put quotations at ninja clan with a smirk, "can have a demonstration. Release him now, and we can go our separate ways! Unless you wanna deal with me," she gestured to herself, "and my family," she gestured to the others.

Shini threw her head back and laughed. "So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?" she asked as TC arrived; she nodded to him.

Tiger Claw smiled and walked over to Karai. "All it takes is one swing, and I'll humiliate him. Matter of fact, make one wrong move, and I'll debilitate him. And if he even starts to slip I'll eliminate him!"

Karai kept her face impassive as TC rolled the rounded part of the hook down her face. Raph came over, expression protective.

"Just make one wrong look and I'll-!" Tiger Claw continued, only for Shini to pull him back.

"TC, we get it. Chill."

Raph grabbed Karai and brought her back to the group as the Foot started yelling again.

 _"Let's go, bring it on!_ _Better give us what we want!_ " Shini smirked. _"It's the sword for the freak, if you don't it's goin' down!_ "

" _Let's go; make your move!_ " Karai and her company retorted. " _Peace or war; it's up to you! Give him up and do it now! If you don't it's goin' down!_ "

" _We want the sword, or else your bro is_ _gone!_ " TC jumped forward, making Leo jump away from him a bit, towards the mutagen. " _Your time is runnin' out; you should really watch your mouth!"_

" _Let's go, pound for pound!_ " Mikey threw the sword high into the air, handed Karai the pendant, and then Karai caught the sword and started to walk towards Shini. " _We're prepared to stand our ground! Put your swords up, put 'em up! It's goin' down!"_

"Hey! We don't have to choose!" a familiar voice called. Karai froze in her tracks. TC glared at his captive, who was speaking for the first time since the Hamatos had arrived. "We don't have to light the fuse!" Leo continued. "Karai, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose! There's gotta be a better way!"

Karai bit her lip.

Shini glanced at the blue-clad turtle as he turned to her. "Shini, I promise I'll give you a chance; you'll have your say!"

Shini chuckled. "Silly freak. You? Give me? You're gonna give me a chance? Well, not a chance!"

" _Make the trade!_ "

Karai walked up to Shini, sword grasped in hand.

"Or walk the plank!" Shini finished. TC grabbed Leo by the shell over the mutagen, causing Leo to put on a scared expression despite his efforts to look brave, as Karai and Shini stood face-to-face. Karai started to hand over the sword, but Shini shook her head.

"Nope. Too easy."

Casey and Mikey glanced at each other worriedly.

"Let's give it a test drive," Shini demanded.

Karai smirked. They'd planned for this. "Mikey."

Mikey grabbed a cooler from... somewhere. He opened it, and there was seemingly melted Neapolitan ice cream inside it. Shini looked at it confusedly.

"I'm going to make that ice cream turn into a cat," Karai explained. Leo stared on, oblivious.

Wasn't that Ice Cream Kitty?

However, he kept his mouth shut. He didn't know what was going on, but he trusted his family.

Karai closed his eyes, as if concentrating, then opened them.

Nothing happened.

Shini tapped her foot impatiently.

Mikey tapped the cooler.

A smiling cat made of the ice cream popped out.

The Foot laughed as it licked Michelangelo, and Shini cracked a smile as TC smiled maliciously. Again.

Shini laughed. "Give me the sword!" she demanded.

"Give me Leo!" Karai yelled.

Shini licked her lips. "TC! Bring him over!"

The Foot cheered.

Tiger Claw pushed Leo in front of Don to his knees.

Karai pursed her lips as Leo's eye twitched on his dirty face and mask as the leader looked up at her.

"Oh," Shini cooed sarcastically. She held out her hand. Karai held out her own.

Shini sneered. "TC. Uncut him."

Tiger Claw sighed dramatically. "I never get to have any fun!" he complained as he cut Leo's bonds. Karai grabbed Leo's hand and Leo grabbed back, still staring at the sword worriedly.

Karai couldn't risk making any hints.

She handed Shinigami.

the Foot Clan cheered as Shinigami chuckled, going back to the clan as Karai brought Leo behind her. "Leo! GO!" she tried, but Leo seemed more concerned about Shinigami having the sword-

Why didn't they give her the protective pendant?

Shini stood away from them, already having forgotten they were there, and held the sword, closing her eyes and concentrating.

Nothing happened.

"Go!" Karai yelled again.

"No!" Shinigami screamed, breaking the fake sword on her knee. She snarled at the retreating Hamatos.

"GET THEM!"

* * *

 _That wasn't so bad, right? I apologize to anyone who doesn't like Disney or if you haven't seen the movie yet... And, this has to be the first time I'll ever say this... Don't ask for any specific songs for me to do. I have a whole barrel full to choose from at the moment, so... please don't. Anyway, please review! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


End file.
